


The Growing Past

by lorilann



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two snippets into the past of the Longmire family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Growing Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



Henry stood in the back of the auditorium manning the bulky video camera with the other dads while ten second graders pranced across the stage huffing and puffing, trying to blow down the little pigs houses.

A wolf tumbled to the ground when a little pig pushed him away from his house. Only for a cute little redhead pig to knock the other pig down and helped the wolf up.

Henry smiled as he watched his goddaughter take a stand for a fellow classmate. Martha turned from the front row to share a smile with him.

“Hey Punk. How was the play?”

“It was great, daddy. I pushed Jimmy down after he knocked Baron down. He’s not nice. Maybe you can arrest him?”

Walt smiled, “I don’t know about that but I can talk to him.”

“Ok, daddy.” Cady dug her spoon into her hot fudge sundae with sprinkles.

Walt pressed a kiss to the top of Martha’s head before sliding into the booth next to Henry and across from his girls.

“We have quite the little actress on our hands.” Henry said.

Cady beamed at her godfather with fudge sauce on her cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

“It’s a beautiful day at the Red Pony and continual soiree.”

“Henry, the baby’s coming.”

“Martha? Where is Walt?” Henry asked.

“Ooh. He was called in to cover an accident.”

“I will be right there.” Henry left a customer in charge of the bar.

Henry broke all the speed limits to get to the Longmire home.

“Martha,” Henry called as he entered the residence.

“In here,” Martha called back.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with her bag by her feet.

“We’re both ready to go.”

Henry and Martha made it to the hospital in record time with a wheelchair and nurse waiting at the doors to the emergency room. The nurse directed Henry to a waiting room.

“No! Henry’s coming with me.” Martha grabbed his hand.

“You are doing great, Martha.” Henry grit out as another contraction hit and Martha squeezed his hand.

Walt raced into the room as Cady’s wails filled the room.

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2u5yvwj) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=m9pqf4) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yl5wdx) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=5nvuy9) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=iwp0z9) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2iksf44) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=afdfn8) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=95tnv8) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=v6kwtl) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=99hs78)


End file.
